In the prior art various disclosures of special apparel have been made, including those of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,787,892 issued to P. H. Quinn on 1-29-74, discloses a hockey garment with detachable retaining means for a protective cup; PA1 3,788,314 issued to D. L. Noreen on 1-29-74, discloses a garment for use in playing hockey or the like with an openable pouch-closure for containing a protective cup; PA1 4,014,044 issued to D. C. Figureron and D. R. Corneliuz, discloses a pair of trunks with a protective member extending front and rear, and co-acting pocket retention for same; PA1 4,035,844 issued to J. W. Atack, H. Triano and P. Zoretich on 7-19-77, discloses a trouser-like article with outwardly openable front pocket for containing a protective cup; PA1 4,128,902 issued to G. R. Siebert on 12-12-78, discloses protective pants with front pocket containing foam material.